Vegnete
by Rhexx.id
Summary: Kehidupannya selalu di liputi oleh bahaya, kematian seperti sangat dekat dengannya. Mampukah Taehyung dan Jungkookmempertahankan kehidupan mereka di tengah issu pembunuhan yang harus mereka tangani VKook, NamJin, MinGa/MinYoon, J-Hope (slight : ChanBaek, HunHan, KaiSoo, ChenMin, SuLay, KrisTao and Other/
1. Prologue (12-08 18:36:52)

Vegnete

.

.

.

Rhèa Gio 2018

.

.

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

and other

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupannya selalu di liputi oleh bahaya, kematian seperti sangat dekat dengannya. Mampukah Taehyung dan Jungkook mempertahankan kehidupan mereka di tengah issu pembunuhan yang harus mereka tangani

.

.

.

.

.

 _Prologue_

Seoul dalam keadaan kritis sekarang ini, pemilihan Presiden yang membuat keadaan ini berlangsung di Seoul

Aura mencekam begitu terasa di sudut sudut kota Seoul ini

Malam yang biasanya selalu ramai akan para warganya, kini begitu sepi layaknya kota mati yang ditinggalkan

Pembunuhan para menteri adalah yang menyebabkannya setiap ketakutan dalam rumah tiap warganya

Kota besar itu dengan cepat serasa menyempit dan tidak ada euang sedikitpun untuk bergerak, warganya hidup dengan ketakutan di setiap rumah

"tidak ada cara lagi Jenderal, kita harus memanggil mereka kembali" ucap Siwon pada Jenderal di depannya

Yunho memijit kembali kepalanya, dia duduk dengan lelah menghadapi kasus yang membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang

Kelompok yang menamakan dirinya _Eater_ itu sangat membuatnya frustasi juga jengah

"Kapten Park" ucap Yunho memanggil anggotanya

Pria tinggi itu, berdiri tegap di depan atasannya

"Ku berikan perintah padamu, pemanggilan kembali Divisi yang sudah kau latih dan dirikan itu, Divisi Wolf untuk menangani kasus ini" ucap Yunho akhirnya

Kapten Park memberikan hormatnya

"siap Jenderal"

.

.

.

.

.

 _Prologue End_

Rhexx


	2. Introducing One

**Vegnete**

.

.

.

Rhèa Gio 2018

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung

Jeon Jungkook

Park Jimin

Min Yoongi

Kim Namjoon

Kim Seokjin

Jung Hoseok

and other

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kehidupannya selalu di liputi oleh bahaya, kematian seperti sangat dekat dengannya. Mampukah Taehyung dan Jungkook mempertahankan kehidupan mereka di tengah issu pembunuhan yang harus mereka tangani

.

.

.

Vegnete

.

.

.

The Hacker

Yokohama, Japan. 10 juli 2018

 _Aragon's dela'lune_

Restoran mewah bergaya itali di distrik kota yokohama yang selalu sibuk dan juga ramai akan pelanggannya. Seperti yang di bilang, restoran ini begitu mewah dan kebanyakan orang orang yang makan disini adalah dari kalangan yang berdompet tebal, seperti pejabat, selebritis bahkan mafia yang berkelas

Di sudut restoran ini, lebih tepatnya di sebuah ruang privat yang di buat khusus bagi setiap orang yang menginginkan makan dengan keadaan tenang tanpa berdampingan dengan pelanggan lain

Terdapat dua orang pria yang saling duduk berhadapan dengan masing masing di antara meja mereka terdapat secangkir kopi yang belum tersentuh sama sekali, satu pria dengan surai Blonde dengan wajah datar dan juga rahang yang tegas, duduk di samping kanan meja dengan tegapnya

Berbanding terbalik dengan si surai Blonde, pria di seberangnya yang dengan gaya santai dengan kaki kanan ditumpu pada kaki kirinya, bersandar dengah pongah, smirk yang tidak terlepas dari wajahnya sejak tadi dan jangan lupakan tangannya sedari tadi tidak berhenti untuk menyugar surai Orange yang begitu menawan itu

Pria dengan surai sewarna jeruk itu mendecak

"apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku bersedia mengikuti kalian? " ucap pria dengan smirk tadi

"lagipula, ceroboh sekali Chanyeol hyung mengirim seorang yang masih muda sepertimu. Tipikal, ku sangsi kau sangat susah untuk sampai ke sini bukan? " ucapnya lagi remeh, dengan alis terangkat

Pria yang bersurai blonde tadi hanya tetap diam dengan ekspresi yang sama, tangannya perlahan meraih amplop merah di balik jasnya dan kemudian menyerahkan nya pada pria surai orange itu

"kau pasti tau apa artinya ini? " ucap pria blonde itu membuka suranya

Pria di depannya mulai mengecek di atas amplop itu, apa benar dugaannya

Dan saat dia tau, dia mulai mendecak lagi

"ck sialan" dia mengumpat, perlahan dia mengambil ponselnya mengotak atik sebentar ponselnya dan lampu yang berada di ruangan mereka berglitch sebentar

"merepotkan, sungguh berani sekali kau yahh membawa ini sendirian. Aku sudah memblokir semua akses yang dapat mengetahui bahwa amplop ini ada disini tadi" yah ucapnya lagi memberitahu jika dia baru saja mengacak acak sistem keamanan di restoran ini agar tidak ada yang tahu perihal pertemuannya ini

Yah begitu pentingnya amplop ini bagia sebagian orang yang mengetahuinya. Amplop merah dengan lambang Phoenix adalah mimpi buruk ssebenarnya

"Tuan, Anda sudah pasti tau apa artinya ini. Bukan tidak mungkin tuan park langsung mengirim amplop ini kepada anda, jika kasusnya remeh. Maka dari itu beliau mengirim saya kemari dengan amplop merah yang harus saya jaga melebihi nyawa saya sendiri" ucap pria blonde itu panjang, tidak ada keraguan di setiap ucapannya

Pria bersurai orange itu mendesah pelan

"sebenarnya aku memang sudah tahu perihal isu itu, tapi aku tidak menyangka jika dia bahkan mengirimkan amplop ini kepadaku" ucap pria itu serius

"jika amplop ini sampai keluar, itu berarti 6 lainnya juga pasti keluar benar? " tanyanya pada pria blonde itu

"ya tuan, di waktu yang berbeda mungkin amplop Yang lain telah sampai pada yang di tuju" jawabnya

Pria bersurai orange itu mendesah pelan, dengan perlahan dia meraih amplop itu dan melihat isi didalamnya

Phoenix

Seoul, South Korean 5 july 2018

.

.

.

Status: The Red Sirine

To: The Hacker

.

.

.

"Aku dihari ini, memanggilmu kembali untuk sebuah misi, bersama dengan keluarnya surat pemanggilanmu kembali. Kau akan tiba di seoul segera pada tanggal 19 july dengan jet Felix A337 . Park Chanyeol dengan ini memberikan mandat padamu Park Jimin untuk pemanggilan tugas kembali sebagai Anggota tim Wolf "

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

'sudah Tujuh tahun lamanya, sejak kita bahkan masih berusia belasan, Kita akan bertemu kembali. Hyungnim~ Saengie~ aku merindukan kalian' ucap Jimin dalam hati menerawang di dalam pikirannya

"Aku akan kembali" ucap Jimin tegas pada pria di depannya

Pria blonde itu tersenyum tipis

"Selamat datang kembali tuan Park" hormatnya pada pria di depannya itu

.

.

.

Vegnete

.

.

.

The Sniper

Athena, Yunani. 11 juli 2018

Athena, kota indah dengan banyak tempat yang indah akan pemandangan sejarah para dewa dewi terdahulu. Bangunan - bangunan kuno, kuil kuil para dewa dewi dan berbagai tempat menarik bagi mereka yang mencari spot foto yang berlatarkan bangunan klasik

Sangat indah dan juga damai bukan, tapi mungkin hanya tampak luarnya saja dari kota athena itu sendiri, nyatanya kota yang penuh dengan nilai artistik ini menyembunyikan latar kelamnya

Di kawasan kumuh sudut kota athena dimana banyaknya praktik kotor para penguasa dunia malam. Bar berjejer dengan mewahnya, wanita wanita jalang sepanjang jalan itu, juga banyaknya perampokan dan gangster yang siap menyergapmu, begitu terbalik dengan image yang sudah ada tentang kota ini bukan?

 _Nymph's Lounge_

Sebuah Bar yang begitu mewah di kawasan itu di antara bar bar lainnya, dengan nama besar terpampang di atasnya juga kemegahan didalamnya

Seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap, dengan surai Merah Apinya memasuki pintu kecil yang dijaga oleh dua penjaga berbadan besar yang menjadi akses satu satunya jalan untuk masuk ke bar mewah itu

"sudah lama ya kau tidak kesini, Arse? " ucap salah satu penjaga berbadan besar itu pada pria surai merah yang hendak masuk ke bar itu

Pria surai merah itu hanya mendengus dan masuk ke Bar itu melewati kedua penjaga itu

"tunggu Arse, kau tidak membawa senjata kan? "tanya penjaga itu lagi

Pria itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas

"aku tidak akan mengeluarkan satu peluru pun, percaya padaku" ucapnya menepuk penjaga dan kemudian masuk melewati keduanya

Hingar bingar musik langsung mendera indra pendengaran pria bernama Arse itu, banyak sekali lautan manusia yang akalnya sudah tidak di tempat. Dia bisa melihat wanita wanita jalang dengan pria berperut besar tengah bercumbu panas di sudut sudut bar, juga penari penari telanjang di lantai dansa. Sungguh menyakitkan mata

Dia menuju meja bar di sudut bar itu yang sepi, duduk di bagian sudutnya

"wah Arse, darimana saja kau?. Kupikir kau sudah mati dipenjara" ucap seorang pria Bartender itu menghampiri Arse

"ck tidak semudah itu, aku begitu licin. Seperti biasa Des" masih dengan smirknya

Pria bartender itu hanya mengangguk angguk an kepalanya, untuk kemudian menyiapkan minuman yang biasa pria itu pesan

Arse menelusuri bar mewah itu yang masih sama setelah dia sudah lama tidak kesini, dengan Disc Jokey yang memutar lagu lagu beat yang membuat lautan manusia disana menggila di lantai dansa. Masih gila seperti biasa

Dia memutar matanya ke meja meja bar lain, dan onyx nya menangkap satu wajah asing yang tidak ikut menggila disana. Dia berpikir sebentar untuk melihat sosok asing di sudut meja bar lain itu

Pria berpakaian hitam dengan topi hitam yang menutupi wajahnya, duduk sendirian di sudut meja bar itu sendirian sama dengannya

"minumanmu Arse" ucap bartender itu mengalihkannya

"Thanks, hey Haides aku baru sekali ini melihat pelanggan di sudut bar sana itu" tanya Arse pada bartender itu

Haides melihat seorang yang di tunjuk Arse itu

"ahh dia pelanggan baru, dan dia bersih. Aku melihatnya sudah tiga hari dia mengunjungi bar ini, dia bilang sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab Haides panjang untuk kemudian kembali meracik minuman lain untuk pelanggannya

Arse mengernyitkan dahinya, merasa aneh setelah melihat seseorang itu. Dia sperti familiar dengannya meskipun wajahnya tidak terlihat jelas olehnya, gerak geriknya sangat aneh. Bisa dilihat dia hanya bersandar pada dinding Bar dan menatap lurus padanya

Arse menelisik lebih dalam wajah pria itu, untuk kemudian dia bisa melihat satu smirk dilancarkan dari bibirnya

Arse kembali mengernyitkan dahinya "apa maksudnya pria itu? " ucap Arse heran

Dia menenggak habis minumannya untuk kemudian pergi setelah memberikan tip pada Haides

Dia berjalan ke lorong lorong bar itu yang bisa didengar dari setiap pintu yang di lewatinya terdapat desahan desahan wanita jalang yang melengking

Sudut mata Arse melihat kebelakang tanpa menoleh, dia bisa melihat pria yang tadi di lihatnya mengikutinya. Seketika itu raut Iblis itu muncul di wajah Arse

"oh darling, sepertinya kau merindukan sekali darah ya" monolog Arse dengan mengelus sesuatu dari balik jaketnya

Arse berjalan hingga ke sudut belakang Bar itu, menaiki tangga sampai tak ada suara musikpun yang terdengar dari lantai dansa sana

Dia tiba di atap Bar itu, dan hanya berdiri dekat dengan tralis balkon atap itu

Sudut ekornya kembali melihat Pria mencurigakan itu sudah ada di belakangnya

"apa yang kau inginkan dariku? " ucap Arse dengan nada dingin yang menusuk masih membelakangi pria itu

Tak ada jawaban dari pria di belakangnya

Tapi satu pergerakan yang di dapat onyx Arse, pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari balik jaket hitamnya

Dan dengan cepat juga Arse menarik Pistol yang sedari tadi di jaketnya mengarahkan moncongnya tepat di hadapan pria itu

Pria itu terkejut dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan satu amplop merah di tangan kanannya

Arse menyipitkan sebelah matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas amplop yang di bawa pria itu, dan onyx nya langsung membulat begitu mengetahui amplop itu

Dangan segera dia menurunkan tangan kanannya dan kembali memasukan pistolnya kedalam jaket, dia menelisik pria di depannya itu

"Siapa kau? " tanya Arse sangsi

Pria dengan topi hitam itu hanya tersenyum sejenak, dan dengan perlahan dia menarik topinya

Bisa dilihat dari Arse senyum kotak mengembang dan mata bulat besar yang sangat di kenalnya itu, Arse begitu terperanjat olehnya. Dia begitu mengenal pria itu

"Lucas" ucap Arse masih dengan sorot tidak percayanya

"apa kabar hyung, lama sekali aku mencarimu" Ucap Lucas masih dengan senyum itu

"Hyeok Deok Arse, bagaimana bisa kau menghilang selama ini dan menghabiskan tenagamu hanya untuk menjadi pembunuh bayaran mafia mafia itu? " ucap Lucas dengan nada jenakanya

Arse hanya menyeringai dengan itu

"kau menjaga para kekasihku dengan baik kan? " tanya Arse dan lebih mendekat ke Lucas itu

"yahh, dan sepertinya aku mulai mencintai salah satunya"

"berani melangkah jauh, peluru bersarang di kepalamu" ancam Arse dan tersenyum padanya

Lucas hanya tersenyum, dan dia mengulurkan amplop yang sedari tadi di pegangnya pada Arse

Arse menerima amplop itu, melihat amplop merah yang sangat dikenalnya itu. Lambang Phoenix begitu megahnya di atasnya, perlahan dia membuka amplop itu untuk melihat isi di dalamnya

Phoenix

Seoul, South Korean 5 july 2018

.

.

.

Status: The Red Sirine

To: The Sniper

.

.

.

"Aku dihari ini, memanggilmu kembali untuk sebuah misi, bersama dengan keluarnya surat pemanggilanmu kembali. Kau akan tiba di seoul segera pada tanggal 19 july dengan jet Arsen 8816. Park Chanyeol dengan ini memberikan mandat padamu Kim Taehyung untuk pemanggilan tugas kembali sebagai Anggota tim Wolf "

.

.

.

.

Park Chanyeol

'Sudah sangat lama sekali', Taehyung begitu merindukan mereka. Terlebih seseorang yang selalu berada di pikirannya tiga tahun ini

"sebelum aku, Park Jimin juga menerimanya kan? " tanya Taehyung

"ya hyung, Yuta yang mengantarkannya" jawab Lucas

Taehyung menengadahkan kepalanya, melihat bagaimna langit malam bahkan mendukungnya untuk kembali. Dia menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian menatap Lucas di depannya

"aku ikut Lucas"

Lucas tersenyum dengan lebarnya

"Selamat datang kembali Kapten V" hormat Lucas pada Taehyung

.

.

.

Vegnete

.

.

.

T

B

C

Pagi, Siang, Malam semuanya. aku kembali dengan Fanfic baru lagi dengan Genre juga Latar yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, aku sudah memikirkannya sangat lama tentang Fanfic ini. dan akhirnya aku menumpahkan sedikit awalnya dan memulai yang baru

Semuanya fiksi, semua tokoh adalah miliki orang tua juga milik mereka sendiri. tetapi jalan cerita dan semua adegan maupun tempat adalah murni dari fikiranku sendiri

Perkenalan ini dimulai dari 95 line, dengan jungkook sebagai yang terakhir. kelanjutan cerita ini berdasarkan kalian yang memberi review, tolong berikan cinta juga ulasan dari kalian. aku tidak mengharap banyak dari kalian, hanya saja sedikit tanggapan tidak apa apa bukan

baiklah, temui aku di Chapter selanjutnya. bisa kalian tebak perkenalan siapa yang muncul

salam cinta dariku, Keep Blooming Gengs

 **Rhexx**


End file.
